BIG TIME CHEATER? A KOGAN STORY
by fanofbtr
Summary: logan got dumped by his girlfriend and his friends are helping him get thru it. kendall has loved logan since the 8th grade and logan starts to have feelings for kendall.after 4 months of dating something happens in their relationship that could ruin it!
1. Chapter 1 intro

BIG TIME CHEATER? CHP 1 (INTRO)

HI EVERYBODY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A SERIES SO IAM TRYING THIS IS JUST A INTRO SO U CAN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE THE CHEATING PART. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! –FANOFBTR: D

Maria and Logan have been dating for the past two years. After their romantic one year anniversary, Logan became busy with his singing career and Maria became busy with her acting career. They barley spent any time together it was like one a week or never! Maria got so sick of it that she called Logan up on the phone.

Maria: hi logie!

Logan: Hi sweetie what's up?

Maria: I need to talk to you alone, meet me at the palm woods park?

Logan: Sure ill head over there right now .ok?

Maria: OK see you there.

Logan: Love you!

Maria: no answer but hung up the phone.

Maria leaves her apartment feeling nervous about what she is going to do. She doesn't know how Logan would react and she doesn't know how she going to feel after words. When she gets to the palm woods park, she see's Logan sitting on a bench under a tree and heads towards him.

Maria: Hi Logie!

Logan: hi sweetie.

Maria: this is not going to be….." Logan presses his lips against hers and kisses her passionately"

Logan: Sorry what were you going to say?

Maria: Logan this is not going to be easy for me to say this but…. I am dumping you.

Logan: "in shock and cannot believe what she just said" what...wha...why?

Maria: It's not your fault its mine. After our one year anniversary you got soo busy with your singing career and I got so busy with my acting career that we haven't actually spent any time with each other.

Logan: wait please don't break up with me we can make it work I promise "Logan looking at her with his cute puppy dog face"

Maria: Logan iam sorry I just can't take it anymore I need to actually spend time with my boyfriend. "She looks at him with a sad face then turns away and gets up and hugs Logan and gives him a peck on the cheek and whispers "ill never forget about you"

Logan: "sits back down on the bench and watches his ex girlfriend walk away" " Logan tries to hold back his tears and runs back to the palm woods apartment and back into 2J" "Logan bursts in crying his eyes out and runs straight to his room"

James: what's wrong with Logan? "looks at Kendall and carols while sitting on the couch watching TV"

Carlos: I don't know Kendall do you know what might have happened?

Kendall: No but I'll ask him after I finish my sandwich. "3 minutes later Kendall finishes his sandwich and walks to his and Logan room." Logie what's wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?

Logan: Go away "looks up from his pillow with his eyes red and puffy"

Kendall: "walks over to logans bed and rubs his back t comfort him" please logie tell me what happened.

Logan: "tries to move away from Kendall's hand" ok Maria dumped me!

Kendall: why, why would she dump you?

Logan: she said that we haven't been spending enough time together and she got sick of it and she dumped me!

Kendall: awww sorry man I know it's tough but you will get over this eventually.

Logan: I guess you're right. I think iam going to try to watch some tv and try not to think of her.

Kendall: that's the spirit. Soo what do you wanna watch? "Kendall asked while walking out of the room with Logan"

When they reached the tv room Kendall left Logan on the couch so that he can tell the guys, Katie and his mom what happened.

James: aww that really sucks

Carlos: ya it does its soo hard to look at Logan when he soo sad like that.

Katie: soo what should we do to keep Logan mind off of her?

Mrs. Knight: all I know for sure is that we should not mention her around Logan or not even talk about her at all.

Kendall: mom your soo right. Ok remember not to mention anything to Logan about Maria. James I want u to text Gustavo and Kelly and tell them what happened and tell them what not to do when logans around.

James: got ill go text them right now "James walks out of the kitchen." Mom can you make Logan his favorite dinner please?

Mrs. Knight: sure

Kendall: Katie just act normal ok?

Katie: sure

Kendall sat back on the couch and watched tv with Logan. Kendall tried to keep Logan from watching any commercials that had Maria on it.

About 3 hrs later….

Mrs. Knight: dinner is ready!

All the boys and Katie sat down at the table and waited for dinner to be put on the knight brings over dinner to the table and took off the cover.

Logan: wow you made my favorite! "Logan had a big smile on his face" "I think his fav food was exotic food"

Everybody laughed and was happy that Logan was soo happy that he might f forgot Maria during dinner.

The boys sat on the couch after dinner and watched Logan favorite show "Entourage". Logan was soo happy that his friends were with him through tough situations like this. He considers them like family. It was about a quarter to 1am and Logan finally went to bed. After Logan got ready for bed he layed down on his bed and covered himself with his bed sheets and fell asleep fast. On the other side of the bed room Kendall just layed on his bed starring at the celean and turned over to look at logie. Kendall stared at him for about an hour. Kendall loved Logan since the 8th grade. He couldn't stop thinking about and couldn't stop looking at his beautiful face every day and loved Logan sense of humor and his laughter and the way he smiles. Kendall thought to himself "Logan is the perfect one for him there was nobody like him in the world!" for the last two years before Kendall was heartbroken when he saw that Logan was dating Maria. But since now their relationship was over, Kendall now has the chance to win Logan but he's worried that Logan won't feel the same way. Kendall didn't know what to do he was so confused now. Kendall finally fell asleep and kept think about his crush in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2 logan?

BIG TIME CHEATER? CHP 2 (LOGAN?)

It's been 2 months since Logan got out of a relationship with Maria. Logan completely forgets about her and he only says hi to her when he walks past her at the poor. Logan never stopped to have a conversation with her at all. Everybody in 2J was soo happy to see Logan back to himself. Kendall spent a lot more time with his best friend Logan. They did everything together. When Kendall and Logan would walk together Kendall would try to hold Logan hand but Logan won't let him. One day Kendall wanted to tell Logan how he felt.

Kendall: hey James and Carlos can I ask you guys a question?

James and Carlos: sure you can ask us anything.  
>Kendall: well this is not easy for me to say this but… iam gay.<p>

James and Carlos:"both look at each other after what Kendall just told them"

Kendall: I knew this would freak you guys out! "Kendall puts his head down and walks over to the couch"

James: you didn't freak us out; we are just surprised that you finally came out of the closet.

Carlos: and we don't judge you at all at your decisions or your sexuality.

Kendall: what do u mean finally?

James: we all knew you were gay.

Carlos: it was kind of obvious that you were after the 8th grade.

Kendall: was it that obvious?

James: ya it kind of was

Carlos: we all saw how you tried to hold a guys hand while walking and how on movie night you try to cuddle with Logan.

Kendall: oh

James and Carols: but it doesn't matter we feel the same way. You're like a big brother to us and you can always talk to us if u have problems.

Kendall: well I have another question.

James and Carlos: sure go ahead ask us.

Kendall: well I really like Logan and I was wondering if I should ask him out?

James: ya you should.

Kendall: but iam worried that he won't feel the same way and that I just blurted out my feelings for him and I embarrassed myself in front of him.

Carlos: well Kendall you will never know if Logan likes you or not if you don't ask him. The worst thing that can happen is that he would say no.

Kendall: I guess you're right. When should I ask him?

James: you should ask him after dinner tonight or after lunch today.

Kendall: maybe I'll do it after lunch today.

James and Carlos: ok hey we are going to the pool do u want to join us?

Kendall: no thanks I need to figure out how iam going to tell Logan my feelings for him.

James and Carlos: ok good luck with that! "They walk out of 2J with their things."

Kendall: sighs and lays on the couch "how am I going to tell him and where should I tell him? Kendall figured out that he should tell Logan in their bed room

Logan: "walks into the apartment and goes in the kitchen" hey Kendall whatcha up to today?

Kendall: oh just staying here watching tv and relaxing.

Logan: cool, can I watch some tv with you?

Kendall: sure " Kendall got butterflies in his stomach and felt really hot"

Logan made his lunch and sat on the couch next to Kendall while eating his lunch. After 10 minutes later, Logan finished his lunch and put his plate away and sat back down next to Kendall.

Kendall: ummm Logan can I tell you something? "looked at Logan with a nervous look on his face"

Logan: sure shoot.

Kendall: "swallowed hard" well this isn't easy for me to say this to you but…. I really like you, I really liked you since the 8th grade and I didn't know how to tell you then but now iam telling you and and and "Kendall kept stuttering"

Logan: shhhhhhhhh " Logan puts his index finger on Kendall's lips and leans in to kiss him"

Kendall: "looks at Logan for a second and couldn't believe this was happening. Kendall also leans in and presses his lips onto logans and kisses him passionately"

Logan: "broke the kiss and looked and smiled at Kendall" Kendall iam glad you told me that because I really really like you to. After Maria dumped me I started to have feelings for you and I didn't know how to express it.

Kendall: really ? I felt the same way and I did not know how you were going to react and I didn't know if…..

Logan: "pulled him for another kiss just to make him shut up" Kendall you talk too much!

Kendall: I know but I have one question " Kendall got down on one knee and held Logan hand " Logan Mitchell will you be my boyfriend?

Logan: oh my god ! yes of course I will Kendall knight! " Logan pulled up his new boyfriend and gave him a big hug. Logan didn't want to let go and neither did Kendall"

Logan and Kendall went sat back down on the couch with Logan head resting on Kendall's chest. Logan fell asleep and all Kendall could do was run his fingers thru Logan's gorgeous hair. Kendall could not believe that Logan was his boyfriend his long lasting crush was finally his" James and Carlos burst open the front door and walk in laughing and talking really loud."

Kendall: " shot both of them with an angry look on his face" shut up you guys, he whispered loudly so he won't wake up logie. You guys are going to wake up logie sooo shhhhhhhh

James and Carlos: sorry Kendall " they both whispered and walked quietly to their bed room"

Kendall: "still running his fingers thru logans hair for about an hour" Kendall started to close his eyes and feels Logan get up"

Logan:" yawning and looking at Kendall" how long have I been sleeping?

Kendall: about an hour and a half

Logan: oh " his eyes were red because he is still tired and cuddles with Kendall on the couch".

Kendall: "wrapped his arm around his logie bear and pecks him on the cheek" logie what do u wanna do tonight?

Logan: well I just want to keep cuddling with you.

Kendall: that sounds good to me. "they both just layed there together and didn't get up until it was dinner time"

They both went to eat dinner. After they were both done they went t there room . they both changed into their clothes and both just left their boxers on. Kendall had a blue one and Logan had black ones on. Kendall layed Logan on his bed and began kissing Logan. Kendall moved his lips to Logan neck and trying to find Logan sensitive spot. Once he found it Logan moaned like crazy when lightly bit n that spot. Kendall moved down slowly Logan chest and down to his abs.

Logan: ohhhh k-k-Kendall "Logan keeping moaning loudly arching his back as Kendall got closer to the brim of his boxers" k-Kendall take it off now!

Kendall: " looked up at Logan with a big smile on his face" ok honey " Kendall slowly removing Logan boxers. Kendall moved around logans member torturing him"

Logan: Kendall knight if you don't suck me off I swear ill pull my boxers up and ill stop doing this right now!.

Kendall: "Kendall gave Logan a big smile and slowly put logans throbbing member into his mouth. Slowly putting it in his mouth Kendall moved his tongue around Logan member"

Logan: oh oh oh my god that feels amazing! " Logan kept moaning loudly as Kendall moved his head up and down his member"

Kendall: " Kendall moved his head up and down faster on Logan member making Logan moan even louder "

Logan: iam about to cum Kendall!

Kendall: "Kendall moves even faster making Logan arching his back"

Logan : iam cumming right now oooo!

Kendall: "Kendall felt warm liquid in his mouth and swallowed all of it. Kendall moves up to kiss Logan then all of a sudden Logan flipped them over so that he was on top of Kendall"

Logan: " Logan kissed Kendall on the lips and slowly moved over to Kendall's neck to kind his sensitive spot. Once Logan found it Kendall moaned while Logan was sucking and biting on it lightly. Kendall moaned even more when he felt Logan member rubbing against his. Kendall loved it. Logan made small little kisses on Kendall chest all the way down to Kendall's ab. As he got the brim of Kendall's boxers, he teased Kendall the same way he teased him. Then Logan pulled it off and put Kendall's hard long member in his mouth. Kendall arched his back and rubbed logans head. Logan moved his tongue up and down Kendall's member making pre cum come out. Logan moved his head faster and faster up and down Kendall's member.

Kendall: omfg that feels amazing I-I-I am about to cum logie.

Logan: " Logan moved even faster and felt warm liquid flow in to his mouth. He swallowed all of it. He climbed back up and layed next to Kendall. Both boys breathing hard. Logan pulled Kendall into a deep kiss. After they broke the kiss, they cuddled together still naked. Logan and Kendall both told each other " best oral sex ever!" they both chuckled and they both slept in each other's arms.

Thanks for reading please review this story and let me know what you think. I will try to type up chapter 3 tonight and get it posted but I will try I promise! Thanks again –fanofbtr :D


	3. Chapter 3 mom? kaite?

BIG TIME CHEATER? CHAPTER 3.

The next morning Logan woke up in Kendall's arms with a big smile on his face. Logan tried not to move much so that he would not wake up kenndy. Logan slowly ran his finger thru the cut blonde's long smooth glowing hair. About an hour later Kendall slowly woke up to the feel of Logan's soft lips on his sweet spot on his neck.

Kendall: "moaning lowly" mmmm I like that feeling when I wake up logie.

Logan: good cause it's going to happen every morning sweetie….. Well only if you want "Logan spoke in a sexy voice"

Kendall: mmmm I do want that. "Hugging Logan tightly in his arms and wanting to never let go"

"A knock was made at the door"

Logan: who is it?

Carlos: sorry but Gustavo wants us at the studio today like at 11:30am. "Says thru the door"

Kendall: let us know when James is out of the bathroom in an hour, knowing him he will at least be in there for 30 minutes to an hour trying to make himself perfect.

Logan: "chuckles"

Carlos: ok I will.

Kendall: but I never want to let my logie bear out my arms though! "He says while looking at logie"

Logan: "chuckles and smiles at him and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips" don't worry kendy ill never leave your strong arms!

Kendall: good cause I wasn't going to let you leave anyway.

About an hour later.

Carlos: "knocks on the door and talk thru the door" hey you guys James just got out now it's your turn.

Kendall: okay thanks Carlos!

Carlos: no problem.

Kendall: "looks at Logan" do you want to take one first?

Logan: no not without you though

Kendall: "with a big smile on his face" well that can be arranged. "Picks up Logan bridal style and walks to the bath room with his lips against Logan's"

Logan: "moaning" mm Kendall!

Kendall: "kissing Logan's neck and hitting his sensitive spot on his neck" Logan I love you!

Logan: I love you to Kendy. "Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and rested his head on his shoulder"

They both were in the shower for 30 min and in the last 5 min they both washed each other. They both brushed their teeth and Logan grabbed a towel and rubbed Kendall's hair with it. Kendall did the same to him. They both dried their hair a Logan did his sexy hair style as usual. They both walk out of the bathroom and went to the lobby the meet James and Carlos. James and Carols were ahead of them when they were walking. Kendall and Logan were holding hands when they were walking. Screaming fans running up to them and noticed that they were holding hands together. All the fans that were there said congratulations to them and walked away with their head down and tears falling from their eyes. The couple was sad but happy that they have each other. When they get to the studio, Gustavo and Kelly notice that Kendall and Logan.

Gustavo: ummm does anybody want to explain?

Logan: well Gustavo me and Kendall are a couple now!

Gustavo: when did this happen.

Kendall: in exactly a day in 55 minutes and 30 seconds.

Kelly: well congratulations you guys "Kelly gives them a big hug"

Gustavo: ok dogs the reason why I called you here is that I came up with a new song and I want you guys to rehearse it so here are the song lyrics and rehearse them. We have to have it recorded in 3 months!

James: but this is a lot of time but ok.

Gustavo: well I wanted you guys to have extra time to practice it.

All the boys: thanks Gustavo! "They walk out of the building.

Kendall and Logan: um we are going to walk around a bit we will see you guys back at the palm woods later.

James and Carlos: ok see you 2 later!

Kendall and Logan: "they walk away" how about we go and get a milkshake?

Logan: umm my favorite! Can we get strawberry?

Kendall: sure anything you want logie. "Gives him a peck in the cheek and continue walking"

Kendall and Logan: "walk in to a restaurant and sit down in both"

Waitress: what can I get you guys today?

Kendall: well we would like a strawberry milkshake with two straws.

Waitress: what size do you want?

Kendall: "looks over to Logan"

Logan: a large please.

Waitress: it would be about 3 minutes to make. Do you guys want water while you wait?

Kendall: no thanks.

Waitress: ok I'll be back soon with your order. "She walks away"

Logan: at least she didn't look at us weird.

Kendall: yeah I noticed that to.

Logan: so what do you wanna do tonight?

Kendall: well I was thinking of watching a movie tonight.

Logan: ok

Waitress: "walks over with the order" here you guys go. Enjoy!

Kendall and Logan: "both grab a stray and place it in the milkshake. They both look at each other while drinking it. Kendall put some whip cream on his finger and puts it on Logan's nose. They both laugh and Logan did the same to Kendall. After 30 minutes the boys were finally done.

Waitress: "walks over and hands them the bill" thanks you guys and have a great day! "She walks away again"

Kendall: "takes out his wallet and leaves the money plus a tip" ready logie?

Logan: yeah and thanks for the shake honey.

Kendall: anything for my logie bear. "Gives him a peck on the cheek and holds his hand and walks out"

They both head back to the palm woods. They were going to tell the rest of their friends when they get there. When they get there they went up to Camille and jo and told them the news. They also went over to guitar dude and the Jenifer's and also budabob. When they walked past Maria sitting by the pool, Logan didn't stop to say hi or anything and just walked past her. Maria was so pissed that she let go of him and that he moved on so fast.

Maria: " I swear one day iam going to ruin Logan and Kendall's relationship and have Logan back in her life." She had a big smile on her face.

All of Logan and Kendall's friends were happy for them and never judge them for their sexuality. Then the hardest part for Kendall was to tell his mom and sister.

Kendall: "looks over to Logan and with watery eyes"

Logan: what's wrong honey?

Kendall: I-I-I-I just don't know how my mom and sister are going to react when they find out iam gay and iam in love with you.

Logan: well I think that they are going to accept you the way you are and they won't judge you.

Kendall: I guess you're right. "Kendall hugs Logan before he walk in the apartment. He wipes his tears away" mom Katie can I talk to you in the kitchen?

Mrs. Knight: "walk in" yeah sure what's on your mind?

Katie: "walks in a minute behind Mrs. Knight" what's up big brother?

Kendall: well this isn't easy for me to say this but….

Katie: but what?

Mrs. Knight: Katie calm down!

Katie: sorry Kendall

Kendall: it's alright. Well I wanted to tell you guys this….. iam gay. Me and Logan are dating now! " Kendall grabs Logan that was next to him and hugs him"

Mrs. knight: well iam happy for you to!

Katie: me to!

Kendall: so you guys aren't freaked out by this?

Mrs. Knight: no we aren't freaked out by this. We are happy for you and support you on your decisions.

Katie: ya we support you 100%

Kendall: awww thanks guys!

Mrs. Knight: so how long you 2 been dating?

Logan: about a week now.

Mrs. Knight & Katie: cool so this was just recently.

Logan: yup.

Kendall: well iam tired so iam going to go take a nap.

Logan: can I join you?

Kendall: sure "picks him up bridal and walk over to their room"

Logan: ohhh Kendall I love being picked up like this!

Kendall: "Kendall laughs a little" I can't tell by the look on your face.

They both went in the room and Kendall put Logan down on his bed. Kendall went to go close the door and Logan started to slowly dose off. Kendall lays Logan down and Kendall lies next to him holding Logan in his arms. Kendall gave the sleeping logie a kiss on the cheek and wrapped hi am around Logan and slowly fell asleep to.

Thanks for reading I promise the next chapter will be better! Please review and thanks again for reading this! Have a great day! –fanofbtr :D


	4. Chapter 4 logan are u?

BIG TIME CHEATER? CHAPTER 4

LOGAN ARE U?

4 months have passed in Kendall and Logan's relationship. Only 2 and half weeks before their 6 month anniversary. Kendall wanted that night to be perfect for him and Logan. Kendall had all these ideas running 100miles an hour in his brain. Kendall kept thinking and got confused. Until he stumbled upon the perfect idea for their anniversary.

Logan: "walks in the living room and sits on the couch next to Kendall" hey babe whatcha up to?

Kendall: oh nothing just watching TV. "All of a sudden his phone rings and he looks at it" umm I need to take this call.

Logan: ok.

Kendall: "walk out of the apartment and shoes up 5 minutes later."

Logan: who was that babe?

Kendall: oh just guitar dude wondering if we wanna hang out with him and I said that we were busy. "After Kendall said that he rushed over to his room"

Logan: that's odd guitar dude never calls us to hang out with him. But what ever. "Logan continued to watch TV.

~10minutes have passed. ~

Kendall never came out of his room.

Logan: "walks over to their bedroom and notices that it was locked." Babe can you please unlock the door?

Kendall: sure in a minute!

Logan: "puts his ear on the door and hears Kendall says "ok ill talk to you later bye"

Kendall: "unlocks the door" hey babe

Logan: hi umm why was the door locked?

Kendall: "looks nervous and trys to lie" ummm I was having a private conversation with my grandma.

Logan: oh ok "hugs Kendall and gives him a kiss"

Kendall: "did he just buy that? He thought to himself" "he returns the kiss and lays Kendall on his bed.

Logan: soo what do you want to do now honey?

Kendall: well I have to go out and get my car tuned up and get the oil changed and other stuff.

Logan: ok I will go with you.

Kendall: umm no u cant you need t stay here just in case umm Katie has some math questions for you. She has been having some trouble lately.

Logan: oh ok then I will help her.

Kendall: sorry babe.

Logan: it ok I understand call me if you need anything!

Kendall: ok I will love you bye "he says quickly and slams the front door"

Logan: "just lays there on Kendall's bed"

Kendall: quickly pulls out his phone and text's Katie to distract Logan with math question in an hour or soo.

Katie: text's back and reply's fine!

Kendall: thanks!

Kendall jumps in his car and heads to meet someone at a restaurant.

~about 3 hrs have passed and Logan begins to worry. ~

Logan: Katie do you even understand what iam telling you about the math problem?

Katie: "pretends to daydream" what umm no umm what did u say sorry

Logan: Katie if you're not going to pay attention then im done here.

Katie: wait sorry Logan I promise I will pay attention.

Logan: ok then let me go thru it again with you.

Katie: fine.

About 30 min later.

Logan: now do you get it.

Katie: ummmmmmmmm

Kendall: " all of a sudden Kendall walks in the door"

Katie: "looks up and notices" ya thanks Logan bye!

Logan: you're welcome!

Katie: "slams door behind her"

Kendall: how long did it take you to?

Logan: about 4 and half hrs she kept daydreaming.

Kendall: well that's Katie for you!

Logan: ya. Hey how come it took you that long to change oil and get it tuned up.

Kendall: umm they were busy. Yeah that's right they were busy.

Logan: oh

Kendall: ya well im tired iam going to sleep goodnight "gives him a kiss in the forehead." Love you logie.

Logan: "looking down." Yeah I love you to.

For the next two weeks Logan notices that Kendall has been acting very odd lately.

Logan: "with a nervous look on his face" Kendall

Kendall: ya "looks down at Logans sad face" what wrong babe?

Logan: I need the truth from you when I ask you this.

Kendall: ok.

Logan: Kendall….. Are you cheating on me?

Kendall: what no I would never hurt you like that!

Logan : then why are you always leaving me alone everyday never spending anytime with me and always having private phone conversations in our bed room with the door locked!

Kendall: "trys to come up with a quick lie" well iam trying t plan a special day for my mom.

Logan: sure…. That's what you're doing.

Kendall: logie please trust me.

Logan: fine I trust you.

Kendall: thanks honey for understanding! "Kendall kisses Logan and rubs his back"

Logan: do you even know why Friday is a special day?

Kendall: umm know what is it a holiday? "Kendall is just joking he knows what Friday is"

Logan: it's our 6 month anniversary this Friday. Did you forget KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT CAUSE I SWEAR IF YOU FORGOT I WILL NEVER….

Kendall: don't raise your voice and no I didn't forget it's a special day for us.!

Logan: don't play that joke on me again!

Kendall: ok sorry babe!

~Friday~

Kendall woke up on Friday morning and went to the kitchen to see Logan .Kendall was all washed up and everything.

Logan: where you going.

Kendall: out.

Logan : out where "with his arm crossed on his chest"

Kendall: out to meet freight train he called and he needed me to see me right away.

Logan: oh ok

Kendall : sorry love you "gives Logan a kiss and walks out of the apartment"

Logan: he didn't even say happy anniversary . That's it I think he's cheating on me.

~10 hours later~

Logan: "sits on the couch and a knock was on the door. He gets up and answers it" Maria what the hell are you doing here?

Maria: I wanted to see you.

Logan: bull shit! "Trys to slam the door in here face"

Maria: "put her heel at the door thing and pushes it open and lets herself in. she is dressed all in black and has a small tattoo on her left shoulder"

Logan: well you changed.

Maria: well I was devastated after we broke up so I completely changed and lost myself "she smirked"

Logan: bull shit. I saw you with another guy two weeks later!

Maria: ya but he doesn't matter anymore. "Grabs Logan's shirt by the collar and pushes him the couch.

Logan: what the hell are you doing?

Maria: winning you back! "She sits on Logan lap and pushes her lips on his trying to open his mouth with her tongue."

Logan: "pushes her off" what the fuck Maria iam with Kendall and I don't care about you!

Maria: you don't mean that logie!

Logan: don't call me that only Kendall can!

Maria: soo he's not here.

Logan: yeah but iam here!

Maria: "grabs Logan and pushes him on the couch and trys to kiss him passionately "

~All of a sudden the swung open and hears someone and they both look up~

Kendall: what the fuck Logan!

Logan: Kendall this isn't what it looks like really!

Kendall: oh really then what's this scene then?

Maria: wow Logan now I remember how great of a kisser you were. "She walks away with a big smirk on her face"

Logan: "gives her an evil stare on the way out" Kendall swears she kissed me and I didn't kiss back.

Kendall: Logan is you cheating on me?

Logan: no I would never do that "try to go up to Kendall and give him a hug"

Kendall: "pushes him off" and to think that I thought that this was going to be a romantic night. I booked a fancy restaurant so that it's just us in there and nobody else and booked the a whole ice cream shop for ourselves only to and set up a blanket in the park so that we can lay on the grass and look up at the stars and rented a hotel room for us !. "He starts to tear up"

Logan: oh my god you did all that for our anniversary? So that's why you have been acting so weird!

Kendall: ya I wanted to make it special but now it's ruined because you cheated on me because you thought I was cheating on you!

Logan: no I wasn't cheating on you!

Kendall: iam done here and I think we should break up! "Kendall runs out of the apartment"

Logan: "runs after him down to the lobby" Kendall wait I love you.

Kendall: "jumps in the limo and leaves"

Logan: and he rented a limo for us! "Logan broke down in the parking lot sobbing over him"

Maria: "walks over to Logan" well it sees that your gay relationship is finally over now on your anniversary! "Maria laughs evilly"

Logan: "gets up and looks at her" you caused this you ruined my night and ruined our relationship why?

Maria: cause if I can't keep you, then nobody can!

Logan: "clenches his fist and almost punches her in the face but doesn't" you're not even worth it you pathetic little sluty bitch!

Maria: that's what I thought you don't even have the guts to punch me "she finally walks away and starts laughing evilly"

Logan: "walked back to the apartment sobbing and his eyes all red and puffy. He walks into his room and lays on his bed and cries and screams into his pillow"

~an hour later~

James and Carlos walk into the apartment and hear loud sobbing noises coming from Logan and Kendall room.

James: "opens the door "Logan what's wrong?

Logan: "throws a pillow at him" Kendall broke up with me tonight on our 6 month anniversary!

James and Carlos: awwww what happened?

Logan: "Logan explains everything on what happened and tell them what Kendall tried to do on their anniversary"

James and Carlos: awwww that sucks.

Carlos: I knew something was wrong with Maria!

James: "tried to comfort Logan and rubs his back and gives him tissues" is there anything you want us to do?

Logan: well can I be left alone for the rest of the night and you can tell Mrs. Knight and Katie what happened if you want.

James and Carlos: ok we will and yell if you need anything! Ok?

Logan: ok I will.

~at the hotel~

Kendall layed on the bed and sobbed and screamed into his pillow. He couldn't believe what just happened and that the love of his love just cheated on him. With his ex. Kendall's eyes were just red as possible and they were puffy. Kendall drank all the champagne from the bottle trying to relieve his pain. He started to fall asleep crying and trying not to think of Logan.

~back at the apartment~

Logan turned over on his bed and faced Kendall's bed. Logan couldn't stop crying and thinking of him. Logan just stared at his bed and cried his eyes out until he fell asleep.

James, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight kept trying to call Kendall but nobody got a hold of him. They are worried about him and nobody knows where he is.

~back at the hotel~

Kendall's phone kept going off every two minutes and he knew that James, Carlos, Katie and his mom are trying to call him but he feel too hurt to talk to anyone. Kendall got to mad that he chucked his phone at the wall. He finally fell asleep again still crying his eyes out.

Thanks for reading this story. Please don't hate me! I just wanted to make this chapter intense, mysterious, and sad. Thanks again for reading and please review. Your review is greatly appreciated here! Thanks again! Fanofbtr :D


	5. Chapter 5 can we talk?

Big time cheater? Chapter 5

It has been a week since kendall and logan had a huge fight and they broke up. Kendall has gone back to the apartment since that night. kendall has been staying in that hotel room for a week and never never bothered to call anybody, not even his mom to let him know that he was at a hotel. Kendall felt really bad that he didn't call anybody, so he decided to call his mom.

Kendall: "picks up his phone and dial's his mom's number. The phone stats ringing"

Mrs. Knight: hello?

Kendall: hi mom!

Mrs .knight : hi kendall and where the fuck are you! You haven't called any of us and you never came back for a week!

Kendall: I know iam sorry mom I just feel like I need to be alone.

Mrs. Knight : well ok. But next time call me every day.

Kendall: ok I will mom. Um can I ask you something?

Mrs. Knight : sure anything.

Kendall: I windering if you can bring me some clean clothes like a lot and also my pj's and my toothbrush and shampoo and soap please?

Mrs. Knight: sure but how come your coming here to get your stuff?

Kendall: I cant go back there now! I will still feel hurt and I don't want to see logan!

Mrs. Knight : awww ok honey ill pack up your stuff and head over there in 30 min.

Kendall: ok thanks mom! And iam staying at the Marriott hotel on the 5th floor room 13.

Mrs. Knight: ok and james and carlos are wondering if they can see you?

Kendall: um sure I guess.

Mrs. Knight : ok we will see you there in 30 minutes to an hour ok?

Kendall: ok see you soon! " kendall hangs up the phone and went to clean up the room a little"

~ back at the apartment~

Mrs. Knight: " walks over to kendall and logan's room" knock knock "she said before she entered"

Logan: come in! " he said so sadly"

Mrs. Knight: sorry to bother you logan but kendall called and I need to pack something's for him.

Logan: he called! " he said and jump up and sat straight on his bed"

Mrs. Knight : ya he called and he's fine.

Logan: did he ask about me?

Mrs. Knight : sorry logan but he didn't ask about you iam very very sorry

Logan: oh. Maria really did screw this up if he dosent care about me! " he cried and shoved his face in his pillow"

Mrs. Knight: oh logan. Yes she did screw it up but kendall does care about you. Its just right now he's confused and frustrated.

Logan: but still!

Mrs. Knight : but still he cares about you. " she got up and finished taking all of logan things out of the closet and put it in a suite case. She also packed away his pillow and the stuff he needs for the bath room." I will be back in a hour or soo. So your going to be home alone is that ok?

Logan: yeah I guess.

Mrs. Knight : " walks out of the room and gets carlos and james and Katie to help load the car."

Logan heard them leave and he got up and stred at the closet. Half of the closet was empty. Nothing on kendall's side and nothing in his dresser or night stand. It hurt logan to see this that the one he loved didn't care about him and practically moved out. Logan sighed and layed back on his bed and stared at pictures on his phone of him and kendall together. Logan sighed and started to tear up and he tried to go back to sleep.

~at the Marriott hotel~

Knedall was just sitting in the hotel room and everything looked clean. He just sat down on the couch to watch tv but there was a knock on the door.

Kendall: who is it?

Mrs. Knight , James and Carlos: its us!

Kendall: "walks over to the door to open it" hi you guys!

Mrs. Knight: " dropped everything and hugged kendall at the door" kendall Donald Knight don't you ever stay at a hotel for a week and didn't call us! Don't ever do that again!

Kendall: sorry mom!

Mrs. Knight its ok iam just glad your not physically hurt ! " she walks past him into the room"

James and Carlos: " rushed up to kendall and gave him a big huge where they actually fell on the floor from all the weight and force kendall got." We missed you buddy what the hell was your problem not calling us!

Kendall: I was just to frustrated and its nice to see you to!

James and Carlos: when are you coming back to the apartment?

Kendall: I don't know maybe another week or soo.

Carlos: awwww its no fun there without you there!

James: ya its soo lonely nobody is there to tell us if the things we do are dangerous or not!

Kendall: ya but you have that nothing but a big time cheater over there with you. "kendall could never say his name or he will be sobbing for a long time"

Carlos: kendall, he didn't cheat on you .

Kendall: oh yeah then why did I catch them kissing each other?

James: kendall Maria set the whole thing up!

Kendall: I wont believe it until I see proof that he wasn't cheating on me. I keep thinking that he cheated on me because I have been out a lot for the past two weeks trying to make our anniversary perfect.

Carlos: what do you mean?

Kendall: well one day HE asked me if I was cheating on him. I said no and he looked at me suspiciously. I told him that I was planning special for my mom. He knew I was lying but all he said was ok and he had his thinking look on his face.

James: kendall, logan was just wondering why you have been acting soo weird. I mean like its better to ask than have him stalking you allover.

Kendall: I guess your right but I still want to see proof.

Mrs. Knight: ok kendall.

~an hour passed~

Mrs. Knight : well we better get going so I can cook dinner for Katie and the rest.

Kendall: oh ok " looks down and very sad"

Mrs. Knight : kendall how about me james and carlos come visit you everyday?

Kendall: I would love that!

James and carlos: ya ya ya " jump at the same time"

Kendall: you guys make me laugh!

Mrs. Knight, James, and Carlos: bye kendall see you tomorrow " they give him a big hug and leave"

Kendall: "sighs and lays on his bed" when shuld I go home? He asked himself and slowly fell asleep

~back at the apartment~

They all walk in and the first thing they see is logan laying on the couch face planted on the cushion. Logan wakes up and hopefully sees kendall but dosent. He plants his face into the cushion again.

Carlos: how long have you been like this?

Logan : maybe like a n hour or so. How was kendall?

James: well he is till mad but he talked to us which is a good thing.

Logan: you guys are lucky that you saw him again. " logan said through the cushions"

Carlos: logan cheer up a bit take a shower and at least just get some fresh air.

Logan: no!

James: come on logan don't worry he will be back. How about you try to call kendall?

Logan: he will just probably reject me! So whats the point?

Carlos: he might answer and might talk t you. Its worth a chance logan!

Logan: fine ill try!

"picks up his phone ans scrolls down to kendall number. He hesitated to press "call kendall" but james and carlos told him softly to press it. It rang and kept ringing. Kendall answers. " hello anybody there, hello?. Logan tried to speak. Kendall wait don't hang up its me logan. Oh what do you want logan kendall asked In a angry voice. Kendall I just want to talk t you. Kendall fell down along the door about to cry. When logan, he said trying to hide the tears. Maybe tomorrow at your hotel? Kendall didn't answer for a minute. Hello? Kendall you there? Hello? Yeah sure meet me here at 12 tomorrow. Ok I will. I love you kendall! Kendall wanted to cry outloud when he heard that. All he said was " bye logan" that was it he hung up. Logan was about to cry when he didn't say it back.

James and carlos: what happened?

Logan: well iam going to meet him tomorrow at 12.

James and carlos: well that's good that your meeting tomorrow but why r u crying now?

Logan: I said I love you kendall and he said nothing but bye logan and he hung up. He dosent lovee me anymore!

Carlos: logan he loves you trust me!

Logan: ok well help me pick a song out to sing to him.

James and carlos: ok we will.

They head off to their room and they helped pick out clothes for logan and a song.

~well hope you like it sorry I posted late but I was busy. Please review and thanks to those that are reading this and added this to their story alert and favorites. Thank you soo much and many more stories in the future. Iam already starting to think of the second series. Well have a good day!

-fanofbtr :D


End file.
